Dragon God Slayers
by BlueHoodie
Summary: After a battle with the Apocalypse Dragon, Natsu and Wendy are brought to the world of Highschool DxD and have to learn to live among regular humans, go to school and deal with becoming devils while learning more about their foster parents' disappearance.


**Hello all, I go by BlueHoodie and this is by first story on the site.**

**Before I start let me say a couple things:**

**This also focuses on Wendy and Natsu who are both growing in maturity. They will not be paired.**

**They will share a brother-sister bond much like the relationship of Sora and Shiro from No Game No Life and Enju and Rentaro from Black Bullet**

**Anything that happens that you think is either weird or OOC will be justified in bold above or below the story.**

**I started this story before the Tartarus Arc ended. In other words... I guessed how it ended. Therefore, this story ignores everything that happened in **** chapters 399, 400 and 401+**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Highschool DxD.**

* * *

**Key:**

"Speaking."

"SHOUTING!"

_*Noises*_

'So-called items or people/Character quotes'

_Emphasis/Thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Adoptive Siblings**

* * *

Fairy Tail.

Some people believed the guild to be a band of varied idiots that would always leave destruction wherever they ventured. With that same destructive nature they had somehow managed to defeat the previous top six guilds to gain the title of 'The Most Powerful Guild in Fiore' and gain victory in the Grand Magic Games. Others thought of Fairy Tail as the protectors of Magnolia; beating every threat that came their way. As powerful mages that always kept a vigilant eye on the average townspeople while shielding them from the darkness.

Both views of the guild were equally correct, how they balanced being both of these things was a mystery to even Fairy Tail themselves.

Inside the office of that very guild, the guild master, a man who looked to be in his golden years, sat on his comfy leather chair with his gaze set across the desk, looking at his recently-returned Ace; Gildarts. The forty-five year old man was easily identified by his long ginger hair and stubble. The Crash Mage adorned in his iconic attire; a long, black, high-collared cloak that cascaded down his back. Also wearing loose-fitting dark pants, tucked inside a pair of simple combat boots.

Behind the desk, the Master was wearing a worn-out white tunic with the symbol of Fairy Tail on the left collar, paired with a set of black pants which in-turn, was covered by a regal white coat with white tuffs of fur around the edges and the Ten Wizard Saints' symbol clad on the back. His receding hairline matched his coat's colour with a manly mustache to finish his appearance of an elderly man. Upon meeting the guild master, people would immediately regret any thoughts of him being senile, his powerful presence was enough to cause seasoned fighters to reconsider approaching him.

Gildarts stood on the opposite side of his Master, placing both hands down and leaning over the desk in front of him. Atop of the desk resided different segments of paperwork; cataloging each member of Fairy Tail, from their arrival to their battles against the dark guild; Tartarus, along with its defeat.

Two months from now, The S-Class Exams will be announced. Currently, Gildarts and Makarov are in the process of choosing who they believe to be worthy of participating.

Gildarts kept moving his gaze over the desk. Each sheet of paper listed different feats achieved by various members of Fairy Tail. Seeing every one of these feats performed by the guild members made selecting those who go onto S-Class Exams increasingly difficult.

One stack of parchments managed to capture Gildarts' attention. It listed the achievements of the mage, Natsu Dragneel.

The Fire Dragon Slayer's development had noticeably started during the disbanding of Eisenwald, where he defeated Erigor. Since then, the Dragon Slayer had powered through numerous dark guilds and their masters, most notably; Zero, Hades and finally, E.N.D.

Keeping his gaze set on the paper which littered the desk, the Crash Mage finally let out a content sigh.

"You know… he's definitely growing. I think he belongs in this year's exams and I bet that you share the same opinion, no doubt about it." Gildarts admitted as looked up to see Makarov's reply.

"Of course! The fiery brat has always had quite the talent of saving the day! Didn't you think he was powerful enough, Gildarts?" Makarov spoke with great vigour as he gave a hearty laugh at the expense of his Ace.

Makarov was blatantly proud of the Dragon Slayer, why wouldn't he be? Natsu had been the life of the guild for a long time. Especially his unique ability of motivating everyone around him, friend and foe alike.

"Yeah I thought that he was powerful but… come on, don't tell me you don't find it crazy. I mean, that's the same kid that would always challenge me to a fight. That same kid! Manages to beat E.N.D, the strongest demon in the Book of Zeref." Gildarts placed both hands behind his head, shaking it in disbelief.

"You underestimate him, the boy is smarter than you think," Makarov tried to stifle his laugh when his Ace's face of confusion, after the urge had left, he continued. "Fighting someone above your level is a sure way to get yourself stronger. It's definitely a painful way, but effective none-the-less. Fighting with You, Erza and Laxus helped him get to where he is now."

Gildarts visibly relaxed at his praise while adopting a look of pride.

"In other words… He wouldn't be at his current level if he hadn't fought me so much?"

"I wouldn't say that. Natsu has been searching for his father since he joined Fairy Tail, aiming towards becoming stronger as he believed that power was the key to finding him. If anything, he probably considers you as a stepping-stone." Makarov kept his amused expression as he slowly sent Gildarts into depression.

The guild master decided to relent in his joking attitude by getting back to the original subject. Propping both elbows onto the desk and intertwining his fingers, he looked onto the next pile of sheets.

"Wendy… I didn't think she'd be a candidate." Gildarts muttered as he followed Makarov's gaze and saw the youngest Dragon Slayer's list of achievements. Impressed, he kept reading down the page until he saw the bottom of the page; 'Wendy defeats Ezel through activation Dragon Force'.

"Focusing on only this," Gildarts pointed at the lettering. "Through what Natsu's told me I know that activating and controlling Dragon Force are two very different things. He's said that activating Dragon Force starts with a burst of explosive power that can feel like your own body is destroying itself from the inside. It takes a special person to wield a resolve powerful enough to push past the barrier of pain and spring to action, which Wendy performed without fail by overcoming that barrier and defeating one of the nine demon gates of Tartarus. Pretty good stuff if you ask me." The Crash Mage presented his point of view, recalling Natsu's description perfectly.

"Wendy has developed in leaps and bounds since joining Fairy Tail. It's not surprising that her time around different types of mages shaped her into a fine young mage. Furthermore, having her join the ranks of S-Class would prove beneficial to her self-esteem…" Makarov revised; carefully analyzing each of the young Wind Mage's achievements and forcing himself to remember all of her relationships among the guild.

"But, when you consider all that's presented… I end up at the conclusion that Wendy should be made to wait another year, which will give her the chance to develop both mentally and physically. That, and also the fact that there are others who competed seven years ago that deserve to have an uninterrupted exam."

"True, I can't really disagree with you on that one," Gildarts agreed with some reluctance. "Not exactly the reason why I didn't want her to compete though. I was thinking more along the lines of… splitting them up would be a horrible idea."

"And why would that be?" Raising an eyebrow, Makarov wanted to hear the point his ace was trying to make.

"As you know, both Natsu and Wendy are training at their home ground, sixty percent of their way through that training to be precise. During the last exams Natsu had Happy as his partner, meaning he fought me by himself. Natsu fought hard enough to push me back but didn't understand the concept of 'backing down', which really annoyed me."

"I do understand the sentimental value in picking the little Exceed as his partner… but overall, Happy wasn't much help, it's likely got in the way too."

Gildarts clicked his fingers and smiled when he noticed that Makarov was following his trail of thought.

"Exactly! Now we both know that Natsu has gotten stronger than ever before. Now add this hell-training onto that strength." Before continuing, Gildarts watched Makarov intently as the elderly man nodded his head in understanding.

"If Natsu back then was powerful enough to push me back… Natsu's power increase from both his training and his fights with Dragons, the Oración Seis, and Tartarus should put him at a level where he could put up an actual fight."

"That means that if he has Wendy with him… There's a possibility, albeit small, that both brats perform to a level where together, t-they manage to fight on par with you." Makarov deduced, concluding his sentence with a shocked stutter.

"Yup! To be honest with you, I'm really looking forward to fighting them too. It has been a long time since I've fought at a level where I needn't hold back." Spoke the excited Gildarts, a cocky grin appearing on his face.

The Wizard Saint couldn't help but give a wry smile when thinking about the chaotic possibilities that come with the development of his children.

"You're lucky that they're off training. Hearing that comment alone would give them an unneeded ego-boost, maybe even enough of a boost to make them believe that they're at your level. Meaning they'd constantly be demanding to fight you."

Gildarts showed little reluctance when he saw the opportune moment to ruin his Master's moment.

"Well, I'd _love_ to hear why you're smiling _old man_," Makarov's smile dropped at the insult. "You, the _Master_ of Fairy Tail, would have to take responsibility for his guild. That makes you the one to pay for any damages caused by the two Slayers and myself, alongside any noise complaints from the Magic Council."

The Crash Mage didn't put much thought into his taunts; all of his attempts to stir up the Wizard Saint were just small jokes that came off the top of his head. In true 'Gildarts Style', the Crash Mage dived into the spinning chair by his side and spun in circles while leaning back, staring at the ceiling.

Gildarts bounced in-between different methods of creating chaotic ways for the guild to be destroyed, the Ace of Fairy Tail thought of hundreds of ridiculous ways, the most unique of the suggestions being his idea of making thousands of the pink-haired Dragon Slayers, infusing a 'Fire Dragon's Roar' or 'Sky Dragon's Roar' with his own devastating Crash Magic, using Natsu's forehead to go on a strawberry cheesecake destroying rampage, and so on.

Makarov growled at his Ace's ideas, already feeling light-headed. The first of the ideas would leave the guild with thousands of tiny Natsus and Wendys running around leaving paths of destruction in their wakes. The second would obliterate most of Magnolia, regardless of who casted the attack. While the third was so genocidal that only a true monster would even consider the idea.

"Gildarts, stop this nonsense! We're here to discuss potential competitors, not discussing how to ease your boredom. Makarov scolded to deaf ears; Gildarts too caught up with his own musings to even hear his Master's orders. Makarov himself was starting to experience the first signs of faint. Overall the Wizard Saint realized that this conversation was much more emotionally draining than he'd previously expected.

Gildarts paused his brainstorming and stomped his feet down hard, essentially stopping the rotation of the comfortable, leather chair. He gave Makarov a strained but serious look, and yet, his eyes held a certain glint of amusement.

"You need to remember that it has only been three months since Fairy Tail's guild hall was repaired from Tartarus' bombing …" Gildarts paused to see Makarov sway from left to right, giving the Crash Mage the idea that the elderly man already knew where he was going with this, "…If both Natsu and Wendy were to fight with me… how much damage do you think we could cause to all of Magnolia before you manage to stop our 'little spar'?"

That was the straw that broke the Camel's back.

The Crash Mage felt his serious façade slipping as he watched his Master go pale-white. The elderly man was attempting to grasp at his heart, feeling its strain, but only managed to feel the fabric of his mint-coloured tunic. Once more, he swayed left, he swayed right, the gripping feeling of unconsciousness pulling him into nothingness.

'This may not be so bad…' Weighing up his options, Makarov made his choice. He could fight the sleepiness, stay conscious and ultimately, end up listening to more of Gildarts' taunts and seeing his provoking gestures, or he could fall into the blissful hold of unconsciousness, where he'd be free of annoying Crash Mages and prices for the damage caused by his children.

A choice that isn't even worth contemplation.

"BAHAHAHAHA!" Gildarts exclaimed as he watched Makarov's elderly form crash against the floorboards, the ginger-haired man slapping a hand against his forehead in amusement when finally dropping his act of seriousness.

Deciding that he has alcohol to drink and women to do, Gildarts felt it best to leave without creating too much noise. Walking away from the expensive desk belonging to the unconscious man lying awkwardly on floor, Gildarts wished the man's sleeping form good luck, continuing to chuckle aloud as he did so.

_*Boom* *Boom*_

Gildarts finally ended up before the red brick wall that stood tall at the corner of the room, noticing that walking seems to take longer when thinking about women, and departed in his own personal way of travelling; punching the object in his path, making it detonate in chunks of sliver cubes and shaking the very guild hall. Though it was an unconventional method of getting out, the Crash Mage now had an exit large enough for a man of his size.

For the rest of that afternoon, the residents of Magnolia moved around with a mix of caution and fear as they listened to the booming laughter resounding from the man they knew as the 'Most Destructive Man Alive'.

* * *

Three Months Earlier…

A certain pink-haired Dragon Slayer was lying down on the very top roof of the Fairy Tail guild hall. The Dragon Slayer had both of his arms folded behind his head while he pressed his back down on the uneven roof tiles. He looked up at the beautiful night sky, which was littered with stars bright enough to make the Dragon Slayer stop and tune out the noise of his Fairy Tail guild mates partying below.

The Firer Dragon Slayer, Natsu, wore his recently acquired outfit: A black open-collared jacket with white stripes with skull-like patterns along his sleeves, baggy black pants decorated with the same white stripes, tucked underneath black-laced combat boots, his outfit held together by a leather belt with metal decorations along the accessory. Though, the item that completed his look was his white scarf, decorated with blue lines that resembled scales. The scarf hung loosely around his neck allowing his collar to be seen poking above the piece of fabric. Around Magnolia, a party centered on Fairy Tail; both Mages and regular citizens were cheering and dancing to their heart's content, with good reason of course. The Dragon Slayer ripped his gaze away from the dazzling sight of the stars and moon above and gave his attention to the rowdy crowds below as he let out a content sigh.

The defeat of Tartarus only occurred a couple days ago, but sadly, no one got the time to immediately celebrate their victory due to the current state of Magnolia. If one was to put the state of the city into words the best word would be: leveled. As most know, the home of Fairy Tail doesn't give up easily. As seen when Mages and townspeople tirelessly worked together in their quest to repair the iconic city. Now that it had been restored, everyone who worked to repair the city, bought items or tools to help those who were rebuilding, or simply showed their support by bringing refreshments to those who were working up a sweat were now celebrating and dancing along the brightly lit streets of Magnolia.

From where the pinkette was sitting, he could see everything: stalls lined up along the streets where cheerful merchants and culinarians sold different foods and beverages, young children running on the stone pathways while they dressed as their favorite mages –several children who chose to dress as Gray quickly got sent home- , while the singing from the stunning Mirajane caused cheers to escape the mouths of countless men.

Uncharacteristically, Natsu was basking in the peace that radiated throughout his city; the Balam alliance had disbanded after the defeat of its guild masters, the members of the three dark guilds disappearing soon after. Sure, there would be far more threats to Fiore in the future, but now was a time for well-deserved relaxing.

_*Thud* *Tap* *Tap*_

Hearing a noise to his left, Natsu tilted his head to see the Sky Dragon Slayer -Wendy- with small wisps of wind encircling her body, the wisps dissipating in mere seconds. Telling Natsu that Wendy had used her magic to jump to the top of the large building. Understandable, seeing as Natsu was sitting at the _very_ top, even above the bronze bell that rung joyously every morning.

Looking at Wendy, Natsu noticed that she had changed considerably since taking down the Oración Seis. Her once long blue hair had been cut short after detonating the first F.A.C.E, and now shared the same colour hair as Natsu's -due to her hair colour failing to revert back to blue after her Dragon Force activation. Wendy, however, took this as a sign of developing her magic. Noticing the changes; Natsu gradually moved his gaze across her body as he took in the rest of her attire. The first thing that caught his eye was a red button-up coat with white cross-like stripe that stretched across both arms and a small bow-tie of matching colour. Underneath he saw a black mini-skirt and dark grey stockings that were covered by two simple red and white converse. He noted that Wendy had developed a fair amount too; she tall enough to be just beneath Natsu's underarms while her chest size had surpassed Levy's, -much to the Solid Script mage's bemusement.

Wendy, feeling uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze asked her question in order to distract him from his inner monologue.

"Natsu-san? Everyone else is celebrating, why are you up here?" Wendy asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"Hey Wen, I'm just thinking about… things… you know?"

Wendy puffed her cheeks at the vague reply and gradually closed the distance between herself and Natsu, letting out a slight sigh as she walked.

"That's not fair, Natsu-san. I just wanted… to talk to you because I haven't talked to you all day," Wendy bashfully admitted as she lowered herself next to the pinkette. "And… you didn't really talk much when we were working."

Salamander didn't seem to mind the contact. Seeing as he let her snuggle into his chest, smiling as he watched her get comfortable.

"Sorry, I've just been relaxing up here…" Wendy increased the intensity of her pout, "…I'm wondering how long it's gonna be until another dark guild comes along."

The younger Dragon Slayer gave a sympathetic look towards her elder.

"I see what you're saying, trouble never really takes too long to find us... But, I don't think that's the only thing on your mind, is it?" Wendy deduced, causing Natsu to briefly flinch.

Despite being young, Wendy proved to be extremely observant, most likely an added attribute of her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic.

"Yeah… I wanna know if Igneel is proud of me for everything I've done."

"That's been on my mind too; if Grandeeney is proud of my healing magic. Though, neither of our parents are able to tell us if they are or not." Wendy admitted with a sad smile, almost teary.

Not being able to see her in such at state, Natsu ruffled her hair as he tried cheering her up. Her short-cut hair moving from side to side until it ended up sticking out in odd multi-directional paths.

"Oi, don't you dare go around and start acting like that! I bet you that they've been watching us and smiling while we fought. Igneel was probably yelling out something like: 'Hit him harder… Yeah! He did it! That's my boy!'" Natsu exclaimed while imitating his father's voice, expression, and hand gestures.

Wendy reached for eyes before wiping the unneeded dollop of tears away as she giggled at the funny expressions he was making.

"I think that Grandeeney's reaction would have been more reserved than Igneel's." She admitted, while looking back down at the streets of Magnolia, seeing people start to close their shops and children would go home due to how late in the morning it was. But, in her eyes; Magnolia kept on growing more and more beautiful as the night reached its peak.

"I don't know about that, I think she'd be just as passionate, she is a Dragon after all." Natsu joked, but instead of laughing along with him, Wendy was shocked.

"…You knew Grandeeney?" She gaped with evident happiness.

"Well yeah, not for very long, but I meet Grandeeney after I injured myself during training. Igneel brought me to her only for her to tell me that I had broken my collarbone and he made it worse." Wendy flinched at the idea of being attacked by the King of the Fire Dragons, but still continued questioning Natsu.

"Then that means… Igneel knew Grandeeney?" Her smile growing at the knowledge.

"Well, when I did see em' together they acted and spoke like they were old buddies. Maybe they had something between them, maybe they still do." By the time Natsu had finished his sentence Wendy's smile had grown to face-splitting levels, "A dragon's relationship would be something to see."

Inside Wendy's brain, a latent Mirajane-like pairing system existed. Its birth had been a slow process, but spending her days talking and spending time with the white-haired demon let it develop at an astounding rate. This system had awakened at the mere mentioning of 'dragon's relationship' and begun filling up the young Dragon Slayer's head with different relationship ideas.

Looking back down at his chest and seeing the strange look on her face, Natsu called out to her with a confused expression.

"Oi, Wen. What are you thinking about?"

Finally snapped out of her fantasies, Wendy replied with quickened speech patterns.

"You said they could've been in a relationship, right Natsu-san?" Wendy sat up and turned to look at Natsu. Not seeing what the Wind Mage was talking about, he warily answered.

"Maybe, I was still pretty young when I met Grandeeney… Igneel didn't speak too much about her much either."

_Dating in secret! _Wendy internally screamed as she speedily sat up and turned to face Natsu. "That means that we are like siblings!" She exclaimed excitedly. Seeing his face of confusion and single sweat drop running down his forehead, she explained further, "Igneel and Grandeeney must have been dating, if not they must have been really close! Why else would he take you to my mother for healing before anyone else?!"

Wendy's enthusiasm proved to be too much for Natsu as he started to pat her head; managing to get her to lie back down.

"Tell you what… as your _brother, _I promise you that when we find them again, we'll ask. Okay?" Natsu asked in a gentle and understanding tone tone, one that she had never heard before, and one that proved he accepted the role as her brother without hesitation.

"That sounds wonderful." She complimented, with one of the most blissfully happy facial expressions she had ever seen as she looked at him in an upside down position; still lying down on Natsu's chest.

Thinking of her next move, Wendy tried to overcome her shy nature and ask the question that she had been trying to ask since the guild begun its repairs.

"Umm… you know how the S-Class Exams are coming up?" She asked with rose-dusted cheeks.

"Yeah, it's coming up to be that time of the year, isn't it? Maybe four or five months till then." He acknowledged, impressed that his new little sister remembered.

"C-could I become your partner for the exams? It's pretty obvious that you're going be competing and…" Wendy anxiously pressed her fingers together as she forced herself not to advert her gaze, "I know I'm not that strong but-" Wendy stopped when she saw the scolding look that Natsu was giving her.

"Wen, don't say that stuff." His look of seriousness immediately softened into a soft smile at the sight of her semi-shocked face, "You're plenty strong, you used Dragon Force, which helped us beat Tartarus. Besides, I actually _do_ want you as my partner, and anyone who calls you weak will have to have a good talk with me."

Wendy's look of surprise vanished at her praise, now replaced by a teary smile.

"And… uh, what type of brother would I be if I said no?" The bashful Natsu spoke. That had sealed the deal; the younger Dragon Slayer's smile grew bright enough to rival Natsu's flames, the small bulbs of tears disappearing from her eyes.

"Thank you, Natsu-_nii_."

"Don't sweat it." He said with a laugh. "Though… we're gonna have to get stronger, last time I competed I went down the 'Path E' and found Gildarts."

Wendy aimed a determined glance at Natsu as he talked about how he fared against Gildarts, detailing from how his aura could bring Natsu to his knees and that the Crash Mage could take a Dragon Slayer Secret Art head-on without even flinching. That's some frightening stuff.

"Then we can train every day until the exams, so that we can defeat Gildarts-san _together_." Wendy suggested.

Natsu couldn't help but pull the Wind Mage closer, showing that he felt proud of the young Dragon Slayer.

"Sounds good…" He complimented. "How about some new Dragon Slayer Secret Arts?" He added with a sly smirk.

"Could we use our magic as transportation?" Wendy asked. The goal in her mind was helping her brother with his motion sickness problem, which grew worse as he grew stronger. Though Natsu's reaction to her suggestion was unexpected; tears were streaming down his face as he lifted the giggling Wendy high above his chest while commending the young mage of her genius.

Natsu set his sister back down onto the roof and continued discussing the possibilities of going past the limitations of their magic. Both Dragon Slayers talked on and on about their plans for the next few months up until the S-Class Exams. Their second objective was to travel to the cave that Igneel and Natsu shared. The final thing was to get back to the guild after their training was complete.

With their plans set, the siblings slowly started to gain awareness of the time. Natsu blinked a couple times in surprise, the streets below were dark and empty; everyone had packed up, but his nose still picked up the fragrance of alcohol, most likely the drunks of the guild.

Wendy let out a disapproving whine as she felt her brother remove himself from her grasp.

"Come on Wen, It's late. We better head back home." Natsu stood up and tried to explain. Ultimately, it was futile, Wendy had already pulled him back down to the uneven tiles of the roof.

Giggling; Wendy attempted to use her 'mature reasoning' on Natsu.

"We are staying here for the night. You aren't leaving." Hearing a 'why?' from her brother, she continued. "It's cold… and you're the warmest person in all of Fiore." Without waiting for any reply, Wendy proceeded to turn over and pressed her face deep into his chest; absorbing warmth only he could provide.

"Goodnight Natsu-nii."

"Night' Wen."

On that Night, Natsu and Wendy, the abandoned children of Dragon fell asleep with both happy and content smiles on their faces. Both having found their new sibling, one that would never leave, all hiding within a larger family called 'Fairy Tail'.

* * *

Present/Five Months Later…

Throughout the entirety of the next few months, the guild hall belonging to Fairy Tail was uncharacteristically quiet and downtrodden, not a single element of its old nature to be seen. The reason for the guild's newfound, tame attitude was the departure of both the Fire Dragon Slayer and the Sky Dragon Slayer. The day after they left, Makarov informed all of Fairy Tail that both Natsu and Wendy would be absent from all guild activities for the next few months. This left the guild members curious as to what they were doing, but when asked, the master would simply reply with a long-winded explanation that refuted any details about their current location and only told the members that they were safe, at least. Though, unluckily, the Master's explanation didn't settle anyone's concerns, in fact, it riled up the guild members to feel unnecessarily curious and created a slight trend of betting where the two mages might be.

One who didn't seem to mind their disappearance was Cana. Who managed to capitalize on these obscene bets by stationing a booth next to the guild's bar where she took in copious amounts of bets. Cana laughed every time someone handed her their jewels, as the bets she received were so full of nonsense that the person who wrote them could easily be sent to a mental institution, out of concern for the person's current headspace. The only two bets that were logical enough to be mentioned were: 'Natsu and Wendy are searching for their Dragons' and 'Natsu had taken Wendy to train' and those two bets only had six votes between them.

The two black-haired Mages, Gray and Gajeel both left to train in their own ways. The former had just assumed the pinkettes were training, and set out on a hellish training regime of his own at an active volcano. While the latter actually received an offer to train with Natsu and Wendy the day before the two left. He learned that Wendy thought of all Dragon Slayers as a pseudo-family, and as such, wanted him to join. But it was futile; Gajeel gave his fellow Dragon Slayers a stubborn opposition, but modestly spared Wendy's feelings by declining with an explanation detailing his desire to train _by himself_, while mentioning many vulgar comments about pink haired idiots in perfect male-tsundere fashion. Upon return, both learnt that the Dragneel siblings still hadn't returned, so the Ice Mage and Iron Mage ended up having their respective favourite foods/utensils while they waited for the announcement of this year's S-Class competitors.

The part time Demoness, part time barmaid, Mirajane, felt an endless hole grow in heart at the loss of both Dragon Slayers as they brightened up her day with their signature enthusiastic personalities, leaving her in particularly gloomy mood. Wendy was practically a copy of Mirajane, but also a good friend who had no problems with helping others with their issues and someone to talk about guild relationships with. Natsu, on the other hand, was someone who provided her with a warm smile every time he walked into the guild and not only gave her that feeling of warmth, but he shared that same feeling of warmth with the entire guild.

The worst reaction came from Erza, who couldn't stand the fact that she received no notification from Dragon Slayers before their departure. Natsu disappears, just when she was getting to know him to a level where they could be described as _more than intimate_. Since their departure Titania continued to venture out on exotic missions in hopes of gaining some knowledge of their location, or at least hear some rumors, but ultimately found nothing. After the first couple of months, Titania came to realization that Natsu was a vital part of her life, someone she couldn't live without, and missed so much that she promised once she found him… she would beat the living hell out of him.

I mean, why in Earthland would Erza get angry at her cute little sister-figure, Wendy? Natsu was obviously the cause for their departure.

After a while, the guild gradually started to accept their masters' reply and lessened their focus on where the missing slayers might be and more to preparing for the S-Class Exams.

Opening the doors to the guild hall, a skimpily dressed Celestial Spirit Mage with an obnoxiously large bust warily took a step into the mad house, and immediately saw the state of the guild. She mentally noted that not a single table still stood on all four legs, various shattered bottles were littered across the floor and there were foot-sized holes along the timber floor, most likely from the heavier members sprinting across the floor. Said members, were still running in between three different parts of the guild: the request board, the door and Mirajane. Though Lucy half-cringed as she noticed how the second floor had large holes in the every part of the walls and floors, big enough to use as a doorway.

"Kya!" Lucy squealed as she got knocked to the floor by another mage running by, her hands gaining splinters from the snapped timber. Looking up to find the perpetrator; the Celestial Spirit Mage couldn't find him, only hearing an apology in the form of; 'A real man says sorry when the time is right!' Which could only just be heard over the deafening noise of the guild hall. Never the less, Lucy could still hear it, and accepted the apology with a wave of her hand.

So she stood up, dusted herself off and walked over to her group of friends. There, Gajeel, Gray, Levy and Juvia were sitting at a collapsed table with strained looks on their faces, a sign of their nervousness. The Celestial Spirit Mage dodged a couple more flying chairs before sitting down at the collapsed table as she took in the tired looks of her friends.

"Hey… Lu-Chan…" Levy greeted, looking like the embodiment of sleep deprivation. The Solid Script Mage had midnight black rings around her glassy, chestnut-colored orbs, while her lithe form was visibly shaking. Even her hands -placed on her lap- looked to be vibrating. But, despite all that, Levy still managed to give her friend a smile.

"Hey, what's the matter? No offense but you look horrible." Lucy asked with a wry smile, attempting to be as tactful and sympathetic as possible. Only realizing she hadn't succeeded when Levy's eyes began to water in a child-like tantrum.

"I, I, I didn't get any sleep last night!" She complained. "Exams are so stressful!" Levy wailed, falling backwards off her bench as she cried out complaints of how everything was unfair.

"The S-Class Exams are on?!" Lucy yelled, looking towards Gray and Gajeel who both gave an uninterested nod. "Why did no one tell me about it?!" The blonde ranted before turning to the last remaining female who was eating a lemon, sucking out the juices with a somewhat pleased expression. "Juvia… why are you eating a lemon?"

"Last year's S-Class Exams were very troubling to Juvia. Juvia believes lemons help reduce which also reduces wrinkles. Does love-rival want a lemon?" She asked with a muffled speaking pattern, the lemon making it difficult for her to speak.

"No. But… Thank you anyway." Lucy smiled. "If there's anyone who wants a lemon, I'm pretty certain that the readers would." Lucy admitted with a sigh. The Celestial Spirit Mage had chosen an alternate method of writing her book. This method involved updating chapter by chapter in various magazines. Since doing this, Lucy continued to receive fan mail that asking for an _intimate _scene between the male and female protagonist.

"Juvia will make sure to find these readers, and give them their lemony treats."

Lucy shook her head in mild amusement, she should've known that Juvia wouldn't understand the reference, and yet she still said it anyway. The only remaining question in her head revolved around the absent Natsu and Wendy, who were still nowhere to be seen. "Hey Juvia?" She called, gaining the Water Mage's attention. "I know asking this is sort of useless, but have you seen Natsu and Wendy today? They should be back…"

"…."

"Nah, Salamander hasn't brought the kid back yet." Gajeel answered in Juvia's place, knowing that his former Phantom Lord Guild mate was too focused with her task of eating her sour fruit to even glance back at Lucy. The teen next to Gajeel, Gray, let out a loud groan as he adjusted his sitting position, attempting to stop his ass from going numb.

"I'm getting sick and tired of this waiting! I wanted them to get back sooner, I'm literally _itching_ to beat Pinkie to the ground. By now, I'd bet that I'm strong enough to do it without breaking a sweat too." Gajeel scoffed. "Don't get cocky, Icy-prick. He's training too, and as much as I don't wanna say it… He won't be a pushover. Gray hesitated at first, but ultimately agreed with the metal-studded man. Gajeel's words giving Gray a vague idea of Natsu's approximate strength.

Lucy felt somewhat disappointed over the news, and wondered if this was Natsu declaring his disinterest in her. Luckily, the rational side of Lucy fought back against this thought, leaving Lucy realizing that Natsu wouldn't do something like that. But that thought still didn't get rid of the feeling that she was getting neglected and left behind by the very person that brought her to the guild.

_Please, come back soon…_

* * *

Unknown to the Celestial Spirit Mage; earlier today, only a mere few hours before she begged for Natsu and Wendy to come back, those two Dragon Slayers had returned to Magnolia in their full glory, their bodies showing the results of their training.

Natsu looked to be to have gained slight maturity, his face displayed more understanding and courage than had ever been seen before. Though, maturity seemed to be something that spread fast. Natsu's body had always been something that he took care of, but now, he seemed to have gotten stronger, while still keeping his lean figure. Strangely, his hair didn't get much longer, only spikier. Wendy had also grown considerably, enough to be called a teenager. Over the past five months Wendy had let her hair grow back to its original length allowing her long pink hair to flow freely in the wind when she walked. That wasn't the only growth displayed. Wendy had also grown in height, now standing just under Natsu's shoulders, while her body was visibly toned, even if the signs were only slight lines of definition. Currently, Natsu is only wearing a pair of simple, black shorts. His sister, Wendy, is wearing light-grey short-shorts with fire-proof bandages wrapped around her breasts, much like Erza's.

The previously mentioned Dragon Slayers had been training for the past five months around Igneel's cave. Inside and outside of the fire dragons old home was used for both sharpening their skills and basic needs.

The boot camp for Dragon Slayers was based upon working towards increasing their overall magical power. Natsu had set himself a goal to help Wendy improve her offensive magic on a regular basis, as much as possible. Once her Wind Magic was strong enough to stand against the Fire Dragon Slayer, he started a training course to advance their control over their individual magic. It was easy enough for the duo to learn to choose who their attacks damage, such training consisted of hitting an 'evil' target dummy and missing the 'civilian' dummy. The truly difficult part was learning to manipulate their respective element to be used as transportation. Natsu had previously used his flames as a propulsion device, during his fight against Jellal, for instance, but not as extensive as a means of constant travel. It had been around the middle of the third month that Natsu had perfected his mode of movement, which adopted the look of a flaming meteor. Wendy, as opposed to her brother, learnt at a much slower rate than him. Once she found her own way of doing things, she took it like a duck to water. Her 'movement mode' consisted of creating miniature tornadoes around both of her ankles, successfully sending her flying. But… she had something special to add onto that; Wendy could literally _skip_ across the air, creating small ripples of wind every step she took, much like the ripples created from dropping an item in water. Definitely living up to her name as the Sky Maiden. This training increased both mages' individual magical containers exponentially, in the scary time frame of five months. This gave both of them enough magic reserves to both go on the offensive during a fight while using 'movement mode' simultaneously.

Their basic needs was easily acquainted to; both siblings being raised by dragons meant that they could both survive and thrive in the forests that surrounded the cave. Keeping their normal attires clean proved too much work, so the siblings decided to wear a simple training clothes. Natsu, being a Fire Dragon Slayer, had no fear of the cold, so he wore a pair of simple black shorts. Wendy, having her older brother as a heater, chose to wear Erza-like bandages around her chest with simple white and black shorts. In other words, the same outfit that they're wearing now. Food was another simple task. Every day, Natsu would go fishing or hunting while Wendy would find different fruits and berries. Having this food instead of their regular food intake gave both siblings an unmatched fitness boost.

The Dragon Slayer boot camp did not consist purely of growing in physical prowess. Since the Fire Dragon's and the Fire Dragon Slayers' disappearance, different creatures, monsters and the occasional dark mage would inhabit the area around their home. Like exterminators, the siblings traveled around the forest looking to gain experience while making sure the area was safe to live in. Each fight that they got involved in gave the two-person team more knowledge of how to combat different beasts and forms of magic. Overall, the training course and past experiences had shaped both Natsu and Wendy into mages that could handle just about anything that was thrown at them. In their current state, one could easily award the two Dragon Slayers the title of S-Class Mage without a second thought.

This very moment the siblings were in an empty bowl-shaped clearing near the house that Natsu and Happy shared, hoping to get in some last-minute training before they had to head back to the guild for the announcements. Currently, Natsu had taken a seat atop a tree stump as he was in the middle of revising each and every detail of what they had experienced during their hell-training. "Alright, third question: you're fighting a monster with powerful armor, how do you beat it?" Natsu questioned in a somewhat bored tone. Natsu never was a huge fan of talking instead of fighting.

"Easy. Aim for the monster's joints, any gaps between its armor, and its insides." Wendy cockily answered with a toothy grin. Spending every day together let the siblings grow closer than ever before, to the point of picking up each other's habits. Over time, the Wind Mage became fiercely committed to her older brother's safety and fighting against stronger people. While the Fire Mage started controlling his philosophy of 'hit first, ask questions later', along with the unexpected change of becoming more observant when it comes to other people's feelings.

"What's with that attitude, huh?" Natsu asked in a mocking tone, none too happy about her cockiness. In reply she tilted her head and gave a wider grin.

Natsu chuckled at her cheekiness and carried her towards the edge of the clearing; directly in front of a large clump of forestry. He placed her down so she could facing towards these thick, tall trees and ruffled her hair.

"Hmm?"

"What are you waiting for? Go ahead and use some Secret Arts." Natsu questioned, right before patting her on the back…

…. Only to get a blank look from Wendy.

"These are some good targets!" He cried in exasperation, "They're thick and hard to break through. So, this has to be a perfect warm-up." Giving a nod of reluctance, Wendy took a wide stance, and focused her magical energy into her palms, immediately forming a roaring barrier of wind around herself, Natsu -who had taken a few steps back- ,and the large clump of trees.

**"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Shattering Light: Sky Drill!"** Performing the move she used against Chelia during the Grand Magic Games, Wendy spun her arms in a circle-like movement causing the wind barrier dissipate and form small wisps of magic on the edges of her arms; the wisps leaving a circular trail as it followed the movement of her arms. Upon completion, the wisps of magic formed a condensed, horizontal tornado at the towering trees. The attack tore straight through the wall of foliage, throwing the large poles of wood across the field as it gouged a long crater in the very earth that it crossed. "How's that?!" She called cockily.

Natsu cheered as he dodged several shards of timber, "Good enough! Now, go on and use the next Secret Art!" His smile dropped in shock as he heard a booming noise. The Fire Mage turned his head and saw that the Secret Art had drilled a wide hole through the curve of the clearing and through the other side, obviously the result of Wendy's attack. "HAHAHA!" Natsu chuckled. The attack triggered Natsu's vivid imagination, the first thought was a mental image of Gray getting hit by that attack.

"Sure thing, Natsu-nii!" She called back, stretching out both arms behind her; wind begun encircling her arms, quickly gaining the appearance of a gauntlet. **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Shattering Light: Blaring Storm!" **Wendy threw both of her arms forward and her magic followed the path in response. A wide devastating mist-like wall burst forth from the young Dragon Slayer's arms and moved at an impressive speed; destroying the earth as it moved. The mist-wall destroyed anything that was in its way until it crashed against the same hill as before, not creating an explosion, just a large crash from the blunt force.

The Sky Maiden turned back to her brother with her toothy grin.

"It's good that you can do all this now…" Her smile grew at the praise. "How about another round of sparring before we head back to the guild?" He asked with a single pink eyebrow raised. In truth, he already knew the exact answer she'd give him.

"That's great! Can I-"

"Nope, we're not using any of those uh…. 'Big guns' got it?" Natsu interrupted his sister, before she even finished her sentence. Natsu knew Wendy well enough to predict that she'd ask to use her Secret Arts._ She can't help but show off. _He chided internally.

"Awww… I wanted to show you how good I've gotten…" Wendy murmured with her head slumped. She wanted to have one last high intensity match before the duo had to go back to the guild hall, for old time's sake.

"I don't want to get into trouble with Gramps. You can still try hard." He scoffed, walking a few paces away, still facing Wendy. Lighting his fists alight, Natsu gave his little sister a challenging glare, "Unless you're scared…"

The Sky Dragon Slayer got into a position ready for combat as she coated both of her arms with vicious winds. Accepting the challenge, Wendy excitedly started the match when she uttered her brother's famous saying.

"I'm all _fired up_."

* * *

**Notes:**

**- Wendy has Pink Hair for sibling reasons... the easiest explanation would be that it never changed back after using Dragon Force.**

**- Wendy will also show slight anger at times. Understandable, spending five months with Natsu will do that to a person.**

**- Natsu is slowly gaining maturity, not enough for him to lose himself, but enough for someone to have a serious discussion with him.**

**- I am Australian, my spelling will be, obviously, Australian. Words like 'colour' has changed itself to color at some points so please, pay it no mind.**

**- The first five chapters will be a rewrite due to my dissatisfaction with my previous writing and pacing.**

**Reviews are nice.**


End file.
